


let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's strange to think<br/>that<br/>there are friends<br/>and family<br/>and classmates<br/>fighting and dying all around you<br/>that<br/><i>you really aren't going down without a fight</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of fell in love DAYD by thanfiction a while back, and after rereading the first few chapters, this kinda just popped out. XD There aren't any character tags 'cause I didn't have any in mind with this. It's also very much not my favorite thing I've written, but it's something.  
> So. Yeah. Enjoy. XD
> 
> Title is from "Die Young" by Ke$ha (geddit? geddit?).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

it's strange to think  
that  
the battle you're been planning for all year  
 _is actually happening_  
it's more than just a pipe dream  
that  
there are friends  
and family  
and classmates  
fighting and dying all around you  
that  
 _you really aren't going down without a fight_  
and you pray to whatever deity may be listening  
that  
 _you make it out alive_  
and you think  
this is probably suicide  
after all  
it's meant to be one last stand  
and  
it **is** for the greater good,  
for a better future  
so you'll sacrifice whatever necessary  
to make sure there _is_ a future  
and  
you hope to be a part of it  
to be a leader and a trailblazer  
rather than a martyr  
but  
it is what is is  
and all you can do  
is just keep fighting.


End file.
